


You have how many?!

by Feclin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Loki's Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feclin/pseuds/Feclin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago Loki was a father. Now he has a chance to be one again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Searching

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first real fan fiction, never let anyone see the others. And I have no idea how to use the tags and am crap at summary's. But I do hope you enjoy.

It had been three years since Odin had passed on and Thor asked Loki back to Asgard. Four years since Odin had banished him once again for kidnapping him and taking over the throne. Thor had told him he was a better Odin than Odin had been, which made the Trickster very smug. Loki had been living on Asgard, watching over its throne whenever its King went to Midgard to play hero with his earthly friends. He enjoyed his place next to Thor, once again his brother, though to Loki they were now friends. Something they had not been since childhood.

Loki sat in the throne, legs thrown over the side. He was bored. Thor had been gone for a week this time. Something about Midgard's oceans, Loki had not been listening.

Loki's eyes flicked up from the scroll he was reading as he heard footsteps. Thor was marching towards him. "Brother. I need you to come with me to Midgard." he grabbed Loki's arm and pulled him to his feet.

Loki tripped slightly and stumbled after Thor as he dragged him from the room. "Thor I can walk! You do not need to drag me! And I am not going to Midgard." He had not been back to Midgard since he attacked it. Thor had told him that he told the other Avengers that Loki was now on their side, but also that he would not be coming back.

Thor shook his head. "I do not have time to fight with you Loki. You are needed, the others know that you are coming and have promised not to attack you." he did not loosen his grip. 

This did not make Loki feel better. Why was he needed? "Thor what about Asgard? You cannot leave them without someone on the throne." his mind was trying to find any way out that he could.

Thor shook his head again. "I have spoken with Heimdall. He will watch everything until we return." he dragged him to the bifrost and quickly jumped in, taking Loki with him.

Loki stumbled as he landed and cursed when he noticed where he was. It was the tower where the final fight had happened. They were on the roof. Thor grabbed his arm again. "Come brother." he led them to a door and when they stepped through he noticed it was an elevator. Wonderful.

Loki tapped his foot while he waited. "While we wait can you explain to me exactly what is going on?"

Thor sighed. "It would be easier for you to see it than for me to explain it. I would not be able to find the correct words."

The elevator opened to reveal a large room furnished with two large circular couches and a few chairs spattered throughout the room. A large television was playing the news.

A woman was sitting on one of the couches, her hair the same slick black as her fathers, though much longer, and her eyes were a deep red from her mother. Her skin was deathly pale, yet she was strangely beautiful. She wore a knee length black dress, revealing that her legs were pure bone, with no meat or skin. She wore a gold circlet on her head.

The rest of the Avengers were around the room, watching her with unease. Loki felt his heart stutter. "Hel, what in all the realms do you think you are doing here?" he marched over to her.

The other Avengers jumped and looked at Loki in shock. Thor went over to them and waved them back down when a few started to stand. "Do not interrupt."

Hel looked at Loki with a slightly amused expression. "Why hello Father, it is wonderful to see you again. Though you are being quite rude. Aren't you wondering how I escaped my imprisonment?"

Clint and Tony looked at each other, both mouthing 'father' at the same time. The rest of the team was in to much shock to notice the exchange.

Loki's eyes softened. "Hel...of course I wonder, there has not been a day that I have not thought of my youngest daughter. I am just...very worried. Odin said he would-" Loki choked as he recalled what Odin would do to his children if they escaped.

Hel narrowed her eyes. "Odin is dead father. He cannot hurt us. Have to even tried to contact your children?"

This time Tony was very quiet. "Children?"

Loki turned and glared at him. "Yes man of Iron. Children, as in plural. I was married before I came to this wretched planet." he turned back to Hel. "Yes I looked. I have not found your brothers, however I did find Sleipnir. He is in Asgard."

Hel stood. "Since Odin is dead my I return to your side? Or will you send me back to my prison? Or worse, will you send me back to mother?"

Thor spoke. "Of course you can come back to Asgard! Loki has spoken of nothing but looking for you. He has just not been allowed back on Midgard."

Hel tilted her head. "Back? Odin would never allow you to the place he banished us."

Loki shifted. "I was captured by another people. They were going to destroy Midgard. I made a deal with them. They let me find and save my children, and I lead the attack. We lost and I was imprisoned on Asgard."

Steve Rogers shook his head. "Wait. You were trying to find your children? That's why you attacked Earth?"

Loki nodded. "I knew they would be destroyed if I did not help. I could not let anything happen to them. I was to weak to protect them before, however I am not weak anymore."  
Natasha was watching him. "Why not just tell us?"

Loki glanced at Thor. "Because I was also dealing with the fact that the man I thought was my father was not. Meaning that everything I did for him, every time I watched him rip my children from me...it was for nothing. Because he did not love me. He did not care for me." 

Everyone jumped as JARVIS spoke. "Sir I think you should watch the news for a moment."

Tony glared at the ceiling. "Can't you see we are having a family moment JARVIS? The news can wait."

"I am afraid it can't sir." the volume on the television suddenly turned up enough for them to hear.

"As we last reported, the giant whirlpool in the Atlantic is still going strong. However it has stopped growing. There seems to be some kind of-Oh-Oh my god! AHHH-" camera cuts to shot of giant whirlpool, where a giant sea serpent, with hard glittering silver scales, is diving and swimming inside of it.

Sam goes pale. "Holy shit."

Bruce is shaking. "What...what is that?"

Hel bounces. "Brother!" right as Loki shouts. "Jormungandr!"

Bucky looks at Loki in shock. "You have a snake kid?!"

Loki sighed. "Hel and her two older brothers and the product of an affair I had with a frost giant. Odin killed her and took our children, locking them away because he feared them." pain filled his eyes. "They were so young. I am surprised Hel even remembers me. She was only four when they were taken."

Thor shifted his weight. "Brother, if Hel remembers you than your son shall as well. We need to take you to him. You can bring him home. And we will find the eldest as well. Jormungandr was six when he was taken, and the other was eight."

Tony looked at all of them. "Are we really talking about Loki's kids when obviously they are being freed from where ever the hell they were trapped? We should get them back to their dad and then find out how they got out." everyone looked at him.

Steve smiled. "I didn't know you liked kids so much Stark."

Tony crossed his arms. "No parent should have their kids taken unless they are unfit. Loki may be a douch, but from that look in his eyes he loves his kids."

Loki bowed his head. "Thank you. How shall we reach him?"

Tony smiled. "Thought you'd never ask."

The jet was huge, with a cargo hold big enough to hold Loki's son with extra room. Loki was sitting in the back, speaking with his daughter, while the rest of the Avengers sat in the front. Clint glanced back. "So Thor, your brother...how many kids does he have?"

Thor thought for a moment. "His eldest is Sleipnir. He willingly gave him up to father, though I think it still broke his heart. He raised Sleipnir on his own for awhile. After that he met the frost giant and had three children. Father ripped those away from him. Then his wife gave him two boys. His wife is of Asgard."

Tony grunted. "Then why is he here? What does his wife think of him doing all of this?"

Thor lowered his eyes. "His wife died after he...she was found dead after he disappeared the first time. Mother feared that it was suicide, death from heartbreak, It was never proven, however we are unsure what killed her. Loki...he screamed when he learned."

The Avengers decided to stop asking questions. They could see the pain in Thor's eyes. It must have been a very painful time for him. His brother was a traitor, his sister in law dead.

Loki walked over. "How much longer?" he seemed completely at ease around the Avengers, not frightened at all.

Natasha looked at him. "Not much. You seem calm for someone surrounded by enemies."

Loki chuckled. "Thor and I spoke of this, and he agreed. If that mortal had not built in the fail safe you would have lost and I would have won. So I do not fear you for the fact you only won because of a mortals mistake."

Bruce shifted his weight. "He actually has a point. We were losing. We were losing bad."

Tony mumbled. "Thanks for the support." he cleared his throat. "Well, here we are." the whirlpool was directly in front of them. It looked larger in person, as did the snake that was swimming inside of it, keeping it going.

Loki ran down to the cargo hold. Hel on his heel. Tony opened the door. Sam was holding tight to his seat. "Please don't let that thing drag us down." he whispered.  
Thor looked at him. "That thing is my nephew."

Bucky grunted. "Please don't let Thor's nephew drag us down." Steve shot him a look, but a smile tugged at his lips.

Loki stood at the edge of the large hole in the cargo hold. He looked down at the edge of the whirlpool. "Jormungandr!" he shouted. "Jormungandr, it's daddy!" he cursed as the snake went past. Could his son not hear him? He would jump in if he had to. He glanced around before looking at Hel. "He cannot hear me. Tell them I will be right back." he jumped.

Tony cursed. "Holy shit Loki just jumped out of the cargo hold."

Thor stopped him before he could move. "Give him a moment."

They all went silent and watched. After five minutes Tony was about to call it when the whirlpool suddenly stopped. The top of the snake head could be seen, eyes closed, tail in its mouth. Loki was sitting between his eyes, a smile on his face.

Steve blinked. "It was...chasing it tail?"

Natasha nodded. "In Norse mythology Jormungandr is the size of the world, and bites his tail to hold the world together. When he lets go the world will end. Myth says only Loki can make him let go."

Clint looked at her. "I hadn't heard that part. I thought his brother was the one who made him let go."

She shrugged. "It goes either way."

The snake suddenly disappeared before the whole ship shook. A moment later Loki came back up with Hel. "I have closed the cargo hold. We may leave. Would you like to meet him?"

A few of them shook their heads, though Natasha, Clint, and Bucky nodded. Thor followed them as they all walked down to the cargo hold. The giant snake was chewing on his tail, which he dropped and started to wag as Loki walked in the room.

"Father!" Jormungandr darted forward and licked his father, his tongue the size of his entire body. 

Loki laughed and rubbed his nose. "My son. I would like you to meet a few of the people who helped rescue you." he pointed to Natasha. "This is Natasha." He moved to Clint. "Clint." his head tilted slightly at Bucky. "I unfortunately do not know this ones name."

Bucky looked at Jormungandr. "Names Bucky."

Jormungandr's tail thumped. "Thank you for helping my father find me. I have missed him so much. I-UNCLE THOR!!" the snake darted forward and started to lick Thor. Thor laughed.

Hel looked slightly upset. "I don't remember him."

Her brother laughed, a strange hissing sound. "Of course you wouldn't. You were to young. Father only brought us to see Uncle Thor a few times. We used to tackle him and he would carry each of us."

Loki smiled. "Those were fond times." his smile disappeared. "Do either of you have any idea where your brother might be?"

His son shook his head slowly. "I do not know father. He threw me into the ocean before he was rid of the others. I think he did this because he knew Hel would not remember, and you might be able to find us first."

Loki cursed and the Avengers noticed the way his children looked at each other as he turned away from them. "Mortal, you know of the stories about us. What do they say of Fenrir?"

Natasha glanced at Clint. "Well, he bit off some gods hand." 

"Tyr's."

She nodded. "Yeah, he bit it off when they bound him in this ribbon like chain that was made from six impossible things. The tied the other end to a rock and dropped that rock into the earth, and buried it under a few more rocks. They put a sword in his mouth to keep it open so he couldn't bite them. This created a river."

Loki looked at her. "What river?"

Bucky spoke. "Van, meaning hope. It doesn't exist."

Loki suddenly walked over to his son and hugged his nose. "I only want my children. You are supposed to help people. Help me find my son." he closed his eyes.

Thor nodded. "We will find him brother. I promise. Shall we head back to the tower now?"

Loki sighed. "If we must. Though I refuse to leave until we find Fenrir. Also, I do not want my children out of my sight. I already lost them once. And I know how you mortals treat people like them."

Clint choked. "People?" Natasha hit the back of his head.

Once back at the tower they all crowded into the elevator, the big one used for shipping. Jormungarndr was speaking with his sister, who was laughing and standing next to her father, holding his hand. 

JARVIS spoke. "Sir, while you were out one of Thor's friends dropped someone off. They thought that Loki might need them."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, who is it?" the elevator opened before JARVIS could answer and they all stared at the living room in shock. A large black eight legged horse was standing in the middle of the room.

The horse looked at them when the door opened and suddenly squealed. "Mommy!" the horse charged and ran into Loki, who was pinned against his snake son.

Loki laughed and pet the horse. "Sleipnir. What are you doing here?"

Sleipnir made a very horse like sound. "Sif sent me. She thought you might need me. Oh!!! Jormungandr! Hel! Oh how I have missed you!" the horse started to nibble on his sisters hair while she laughed.

Tony stared in shock. "Did that horse just call you mommy?"

Thor laughed when Loki went slightly red. "Yes. I bore Sleipnir. The Norse myth is very accurate, read it or ask you friend if you wish to know how." he led two of his children into the living room before he paused. "Where is my son going to stay?"

Everyone looked at Tony. Tony sighed. "JARVIS will you take Loki and his runts to the level below this? We'll all follow after." it was completely empty and just large enough to hold the snake and all of them.

Loki quickly pulled his children back into the elevator, he was whispering to Sleipnir while resting a hand on Jormungandr. He actually looked like a father as the door closed.  
Bruce looked around. "How many of you expected to actually believe Loki was a father?" no one said anything.

Steve sighed. "We better grab our stuff. Tony you should have JARVIS look for Fenrir. Maybe he can find something that will help us."

Clint was messing with his bow. "Wasn't Fenrir supposed to kill Odin?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Sam suddenly spoke. "Well yeah, but Odin died a few years ago remember. So now his kids are just his kids. Besides, I'm sure if Odin hadn't locked them up they wouldn't have hated him and would have been cool with him."

Thor nodded. "I remember when my father took them from Loki. Fenrir was already the size of a large dog, Loki held tightly to his fur while his other children clung to his legs. He begged father not to take them. But father had the guards grab Loki and took his children. He cried for days. Not even Sigyn was allowed near him."

Natasha grabbed a few folders she had been reading. "Did his wife care that he had cheated on her?"

Thor shook his head. "She loved him and she always loved him. No matted what he did or said. He was always kind to her. He would bring her flowers and play tricks on people who were cruel to her. She also loved his other children. She helped him whenever she could."

Bucky headed for the elevator. "We should hurry up and get down there. Loki doesn't seem like the kind of person to wait." the others nodded, grabbed their things, and followed.

Loki was curled up with his daughter in one of his sons coils. His breathing was even, but his eyes moved to quickly under their lids for peaceful sleep. His daughter however seemed perfectly at peace in his arms while his son slept with his tail in his mouth.

Sleipnir is laying his his head in his fathers lap. His eyes opened as the Avengers walked in. "Mommy, your friends are here." he nibbled on Loki's hair.

Loki made an annoyed sound. "Go bother your siblings Sleipnir."

Hel woke up and pulled out of her fathers arms. "Are you really still calling father mommy?"

Sleipnir gave an annoyed huff. "He is my mommy. He even let me meet my father. Though I didn't like him. He was mean. But I'm stronger and faster than he is."

Loki reached out a hand and stroked his son's main. "You are the strongest and fastest horse in all the worlds." he sat up and looked at the Avengers. "Do you have anything on Fenrir?" he had so much hope in his eyes.

Tony hated to crush that hope, so he wasn't going to. "Not yet, but JARVIS will find something. He's never let me down yet. Why don't you guys go back to sleep? We have some Avengers stuff to do and I'm going to see if I can run a search myself."

Loki looked hesitant. "I am not sure I want to just leave my son without...without me helping."

Thor spoke. "Loki, please. You need rest. We will wake you if anything happens."

Loki sighed. "Of course Thor." he lay back down. "Come children. Your brother will need us rested so we may help him." his children slowly drifted back to sleep.

Thor woke Loki in the middle of the night, hours before morning. "Loki we think we found something."

Loki was instantly awake. "What are we waiting for, where?"

Thor held out a hand. "Be calm. Friend Tony is getting his plane ready as we speak. I came to collect you and your children. Not all of us will be going this time. There has been a situation."

Loki nodded and quickly woke his children, which ranges from wide awake at a touch to complaints of 'five more minutes'. The all trudged to the plane and Loki suddenly sighed. "Jormungandr you are the child of two shape-shifters you can make yourself smaller!"

With a laugh Jormungandr bit his tail and twisted in a circle. He was suddenly the size of an average anaconda. "I like being my full size dad. Sleipnir is bigger than normal horses."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Your brother can also fit through the door and not have to force people to take very large planes just so he can fit. Once we get to Asgard you can be your own size."

Hel sighed. "I missed this. The bickering. It's so lonely in the underworld."

Sleipnir put his head on her chin. "You never have to go back."

Tony jumped as he noticed them, it was just him, Cap, Bucky, and Thor this time around. The others were busy. "I thought the snake was bigger."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Did you learn nothing from Natasha's lesson? Loki is a shape-shifter. His kids are shape-shifters. Untrained, but by the looks of it trained enough."

Steve smiled at him. "I thought you didn't care about that stuff."

Bucky shrugged. "I'm the only one here who wasn't effected by what Loki did. I was frozen when it happened. So I could really care less about his past. I was just interested in the myths."

Loki watched him for a moment before he looked at Tony. "When can we leave?"

Tony yawned. "Plane is warming up right now. She'll be in the air in about ten minutes. We should be there is about three hours. an hour before sunrise."

Loki nodded. "Where is this place?"

Tony shrugged. "Somewhere in England. Some sort of forest. JARVIS found evidence that there is a river there that at one point in time was called Van. But here's the kicker, It starts straight out of the ground. Scientists think its some sort of spring, but no one can find any evidence. We'll be landing about a half hours walk away and hike our way to the starting point."

Loki smiled. "Fenrir, we are coming."

A little over three hours later and Hel was riding her brother while their other sibling was wrapped around both of them. Loki had a hand on Sleipnir's neck and was gently touching his mane.

Thor looked at Tony. "Friend Tony, how much longer must we walk?"

Steve looked at his map. "We should be there soon. You can already hear the river."

Bucky chuckled. "Not all of them have super hearing Stevie." 

Steve shoved him. "Punk."

Bucky grinned. "Jerk."

Hel perked up. "I can hear it."

Loki suddenly froze. "I...I need to continue on my own. I will bring Fenrir back." he looked at his children. "Stay here." he looked at the Avengers. "Fenrir has been living here for a very long time. I need to prepare him for seeing this many people. If I need help I will call out to you. Promise me you will stay here."

Thor nodded. "We will stay here my brother. I will keep them here."

Loki nodded and ran ahead. Only a few minutes ahead of where the others were was a clear, shallow pool of water with a river sprouting off of it. The trees were far from this pool, and a giant rock sat pressed against it. Soft looking vines circled the rock.

Loki looked around. "Fenrir....Fenrir it's daddy. Do you remember me?"

A low growl came from in front of him. A large black wolf with blue eyes, the size of a large dumpster, stepped out from behind the rock. His legs were twisted with the same vines as the rock and they also wound around his body until they reached his neck. He could not go far from the rock, with just his front paws reaching the water.

Loki pressed his lips together. "Fenrir look how big you've gotten. I can still remember how little you were when your mother had you. I could fit you in my pocket." he had tears in his eyes. 

Fenrir growled and pulled against the vines. He snapped at his father. He had been chained to this rock for a very, very long time. Nothing had changed for him in all that time, except he got bigger.

Loki stepped closer. "Fenrir you will not growl at daddy." he was slightly stern. "I have come to take you back home. Odin is dead Fenrir, your brother and sister miss you. I missed you."

Fenrir growled again. "Odin is dead?" 

Loki nodded. "Yes. He died three years ago. I have spent nearly every moment looking for you. I have missed you so much Fenrir. I cried every night for you. I prayed that you were not in pain."

Fenrir slowly lay down. "Odin kept me as a pet for some time, as he does my brother Sleipnir. However I kept trying to get back to you, and I grew violent without you. Also I kept getting bigger. So he had me chained here. And forgot about me."

Loki walked over and sat next to him, he put his face in his fur and burst into tears. "Oh my son I tried to protect you. I was not strong enough. Never again. I will never let anyone hurt you again." he pulled away and tugged on the bonds. Nothing happened. Loki tried spells and his knife. Nothing cut through them. 

Loki grabbed one and screamed in frustration. "THOR!" 

Fenrir jumped up as the others ran into the clearing. The Avengers stared in shock while Hel screamed in joy. "Fenrir!" she jumped off of Sleipnir and ran to him.

Fenrir hummed and licked her as she reached him. All of the siblings started to talk at once and they all seemed happy. Loki was the only one who did not join in their happiness. He was tugging on his son's bonds, crying as nothing happened. They did not even loosen.

Thor walked over and gently took his brother away from the vines holding his son. "Brother please. Let us try." he rubbed Loki's back and glanced at his friends.

Bucky was the first to walk over. He nodded to Fenrir as the wolf looked at him. They all watched as he circled him, looking at the vines that had captured him. "To bad the myths don't say how to get them off."

Steve walked over. "We won't be able to break them with pure strength. They were made to keep that from happening. Tony, do you have anything that could cut through this?"

Tony headed over and hummed as he looked at the vines. "Steve I don't even know what this is. I could try...but it might take awhile. Wish Bruce was here. This is the perfect job for the Science Bro's."

Fenrir sighed. "It does not matter how long is takes. What is a few more weeks or months when I have been trapped here for thousands of years?" he sat down.

Loki grabbed his fur and hugged him. "I won't leave. I will stay right here. We all will. I won't leave without you."

Sleipnir nudged his brother. "Yeah, we'll stay right here. And we can tell each other stories about what we've been through since we separated. Like Odin made me a war horse." 

Hel looked at him in shock. "A war horse? I get stuck in the underworld watching over dead people and you get to be a war horse?"

Jormungandr rolled his eyes. "At least you got to be around people. I was stuck in the ocean. Nothing but fish and water for miles."

Fenrir wagged his tail. "I think I have you beat. I have seen nothing since I got tied to this stupid rock." he huffed. "At least I got to bite off that bastards hand." 

Loki nudged him without even thinking about it. "Language Fenrir."

Fenrir smiled. "Sorry Father."

Tony quickly got to work scanning the vines, while Steve attempted to make conversation with Loki's children. Who he discovered were actually very kind, though with a trickster like spirit. Bucky was talking to Thor and Loki about the best way to get Loki's children back to Asgard. Since not many people would be happy to see his children again.

Tony suddenly hummed. "Okay. Bruce and I have been Emailing back and forth and we think we have something." it was almost dark again. "Bucky, I think you can just slip it off of him."

Bucky looked at him like he was nuts. "And why would I be able to do that?"

Tony sighed. "Because Mr. Winter Soldier. This material is made of six impossible things. You yourself are an impossible thing. So if what Bruce and I think is true is true. Then you should be able to pull it right off of him."

Bucky sighed, not believing him, but willing to try anyway. He walked over to Fenrir and grabbed the vines. He followed the pattern of them and slowly started to untwist them. The vines moved as willingly as it they really were just vines. Bucky spent an hour unraveling the bonds until finally, they fell to the ground and Fenrir was free.

Fenrir stood still for three seconds before he started to bounce around and lick everyone. He twisted and ran and laughed. His siblings chased him and soon Loki was dragged into their game. 

The Avengers watched with amusement. Steve noticed Tony was recording what was going on. "What are you doing?"

Tony didn't even look at him. "No one is going to believe that Loki was playing tag with his kids. Now I have proof, strangely adorable proof."

Thor cleared his throat. "Loki, I know you are all excited. However it should be time to go home."

Fenrir stopped running and paused. He smiled. "Home."

Back at Avengers Tower Tony showed the others the video he had recorded while Loki sat with his children. Thor decided it would be better to go back to Asgard the next day, after letting everyone rest. 

Fenrir looked at his father. "Father, when you said that you were going to watch us, it made me think of our other siblings." Loki paled. "Where are Vali and Narfi? Are they with their mother?"

Everyone was very silent, they were all watching Loki. Loki closed his eyes. "Sigyn died...a few years ago. She...they told me she died of a broken heart after I was thought dead."

Hel put a hand on his shoulder. "What of our youngest brothers?"

Thor looked away and the Avengers noticed the pain in his eyes. Thor knew exactly what had happened to them, though had not had the proof to challenge what others were told.

Loki opened his eyes. "Odin turned Vali into a wolf, and he...Odin made him a very angry wolf...Vali...he..." Loki choked on a sob and tears filled his eyes. "Vali killed Narfi, and before the spell could were off Odin killed Vali." Loki started to sob. "My two baby boys. They were of Asgard. They had done nothing wrong except be my children."

Jormungandr wrapped around his legs. "Were they properly buried?" 

Loki nodded. "Yes, Odin allowed me to the funeral. He told everyone that Vali had been practicing magic and that he had turned himself into a wolf. Odin told everyone that Vali had killed Narfi. Some believed that Vali did not deserve a funeral for that."

They were all silent. Tony cleared his throat after a moment. "We...we should all get some rest. It's been a long day." everyone agreed.

Clint whispered to Natasha as they left the room. "I thought Odin was supposed to be the good guy?" 

The next day everyone gathered on the roof. Loki sat on Fenrir's shoulders while his daughter sat astride Sleipnir. Jormungandr had wrapped himself around his uncle Thor.

Loki looked at the Avengers. "I thank you for helping me. I will never forget what you have done. If you ever need help, my children and I will do what we can."

All the Avengers nodded and watched them leave. Sam sighed. "As long as we don't get stuck babysitting I wouldn't mind seeing them again." Steve shoved him as they laughed.


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki returns to Avenger's Tower, with his kids sporting a new look

It had been a year since the Avengers helped Loki find his lost children. A very busy and hectic year for both sides. The Avengers had to save the world from aliens, again, and Loki had to handle his children and help with their training. Thor of course had been caught in the middle of all of this and was looking forward to just staying with his beloved Jane for a few days.

Thor and the other Avengers were sitting and watching a movie when JARVIS paused it to interrupt. "Sir I think Loki is here. And he has brought guests." 

Tony sighed. "Alright, let them in. If its his kids he knows where the service elevator is." he looked at Thor. "I thought you said he was to busy to leave Asgard."

Thor looked confused. "He has been. He barely leaves the training room he had set up for his children. Maybe he thought the kids needed a break from all of their training."

The elevator opened and Loki stepped out. "Thor, and Avengers. My children and I have been very hard at work. They wanted to show you the product of that work." they could hear sounds from the elevator. "One at time, you all agreed." Loki told them. He smiled back at the Avengers. "First, I shall introduce to you my first born. Sleipnir."

A man stepped out of the elevator. His skin was a warm chocolate brown and his black hair matched his fathers. His eyes were a soft honey gaze. He looked to be in his early twenties. "Hi!" he waved and grinned.

Loki laughed at their shocked faces. "Next is my son Fenrir."

Another man stepped out of the elevator. He looked younger than the first, and looked remarkably like his father. He looked at the Avengers and smirked slightly. "Nice to see you all again."

Loki was grinning. "Next is my son Jormungandr."

Another boy stepped out. He looked in his late teens with pale skin and silver hair. He had his fathers blue eyes. "I don't like being this small." his siblings rolled their eyes.

Loki chuckled. "Next is Hel."

Hel stepped out of the elevator. She looked exactly the same. "I did learn how to look normal. But I can actually go out in public if I wear jeans. So I saw no point in changing." Fenrir shoved her slightly.

Loki took a deep breath. "And finally, a surprise guest that I did not even tell Thor about, and that has been with us for awhile. But we all wanted it to be a surprise. My youngest, Vali."

A boy, who looked to be in his early teens, stepped out of the elevator. He was not as pale as his father, though he had his black hair. But his eyes were a warm auburn, like his mothers. He shifted his feet and lowered his head. "Hello."

Thor looked at him in shock. "Vali is alive?"

Loki nodded. "He ran away after he realized what happened. Father could not find him, so killed a wolf and said it was Vali. Vali has been wondering the nine realms. Trying to make up for what happened."

Fenrir nodded. "But we explained to him that what happened was not his fault. That Odin killed Narfi, not him. We explained that even if Odin had not turned him into a wolf, Narfi would still be dead, as would he, because Odin wanted to punish father."

Vali sighed. "Grandfather was always so nice to us though. He let us run through the halls and told us grand stories. Though Narfi always said Odin hated father. Mother always told us to be careful around him as well."

Loki wrapped an arm around his youngest. "Do not fret my son. The past is in the past. You are back with your family and we all love you." he kissed the top of his head. 

Thor walked over and suddenly pulled Vali into a bone crushing hug. "Oh my nephew I have missed you so much." he swung him back and forth.

Vali struggled slightly. "Uncle Thor I can't breath!"

Jormungandr tapped Thor. "Uncle Thor do you like my new form? I love my new form. I can walk around the market place now." he wrinkled his nose. "Though I feel really small." 

Thor grabbed him in a hug. "You are now the perfect time for me to hug you. I shall love you in whatever form that you are in." he messed up his nephew's hair.

Fenrir looked slightly upset. "Uncle Thor. What about my form? Don't you like my form?"

Thor laughed and grabbed him. Fenrir growled slightly as Thor hugged him. "I love your form. Though our sparing might have to change slightly if you keep it."

Sleipnir looked at Loki. "Mom Uncle Thor isn't playing with me." he stomped his foot, and paused. "I look like one of those spoiled boys, don't I?" he blinked. "It's easier not to look spoiled when you're a horse."

Thor suddenly lifted his nephew over his shoulder and spun as Sleipnir laughed. "Oh I could never forget about you. My first Nephew." he set him down. "I remember when your mother brought you home. He had been missing for nearly a year and suddenly just appeared, with a new colt held gently in his arms." he looked at Loki. "Father asked where you were."

Loki smiled. "I told him I had been finishing the last project he gave me before stating that I was going to go find my wife and introduce her to her step son."

"Father turned bright red and asked what you meant." Thor chuckled.

Loki didn't seem to notice his children watching them. "That was when Sleipnir woke up and started crying for his mother."

Thor sighed. "You looked so tired, but you still hugged him close and started to whisper to him."

Loki looked at him. "You wrapped an arm around my shoulder and said you knew where my wife was and would bring your new nephew to meet her." he sighed. "Then two years later..." he hesitated. "I gave Sleipnir to Odin."

Natasha narrowed her eyes. "Why?"  
Loki flinched and looked at her. "Because I could not care for him and Odin could. Now that is all I wish to say on the subject." he turned to his children. "I promised you a tour of New York, do you still want one?" 

Fenrir looked at his siblings before looking back at his father. "Actually dad, we all agreed that even if you shift people still might notice. So...could we have someone else show us around? Someone you trust of course." 

Loki shifted his weight before he nodded and turned to Thor. "Could your Jane Foster do it?"  
Thor looked at him in shock. "You trust Jane?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "I saved her life and nearly died because of it. Of course it was partly so I could get rid of Odin, however some of it was because you cared for her and you...you are my brother. So if you care for her I care for her."

Thor quickly nodded. "I will go see if she is willing." he turned and ran out of the room.

Loki looked at his children. "If she is busy then we shall go out together. I can change my shape enough to look like someone else. I looked like Odin for awhile."

Sleipnir grinned. "You could be a horse again mommy."

Loki flinched. "Once is enough for me."

Thor came back with Jane. "Jane Foster these are my nephews and my niece. They wish for you to show them around New York. To give Loki a break from watching them."

Jane smiled. "It's nice to meet you. Are all of you ready to go?"

They all looked at Loki. He crossed his arms and looked away. "Oh alright go."

Sleipnir hugged him. "I love you mom." the others hug him. "Love you dad."

Loki softened and sighed. "I love all of you so much. Please be safe." he watched them all follow Jane to the elevator.

Clint was cleaning his bow. "So...can we hear more adorable stories about your kids?"

Loki chuckled softly. "I do not have many I am afraid." he sighed and walked over to the couch. He dropped down next to Bucky. "Fenrir loved to chew on things, while Jormungarndr would eat nothing unless I had handed it to him. Hel always clung to my leg, she was so shy, hated it when I set her down to do something." he glanced at Thor. "Poor Sleipnir couldn't walk straight to save his life. He had so much trouble learning to walk on eight legs."

Thor laughed. "I remember how happy he was to be running through the fields, but the moment he hit the stones of the street he was tripping all over again. Oh and the hall floors, forget it. You had to carry him nearly everywhere when he was younger."

Natasha looked at Loki. "Thor said you disappeared for a year and showed up with Sleipnir. Why were you gone a year?"

Loki suddenly looked like he was far away. He shook himself slightly. "Odin told me to distract the builder. His horse was male, so I thought that if I became a mare and let him chase me through the forest it would work. And it did. Only I wasn't fast enough. Svaðilfari managed to over power me and...a few months later I was a mother. I stayed a mare until Sleipnir no longer needed milk, and then took him home with me."

Steve was looking at him wide eyed. "You were raped."

Loki flinched. "I was a horse. I could have fought back...if my magic had been stronger. As it was, being a horse was already hard enough. I was not very old when I had Sleipnir. I had just married my wife."

Tony looked around. "So...you love your son?"

Loki nodded. "Very much. I hated to give him up. But Odin said-" Loki stopped speaking and glanced at his brother.

Thor lowered his head. "He threatened you didn't he?" his voice was low and his hands were fists.

Loki sighed. "He said that if I did not give him Sleipnir he would take you from me. He said he would banish you to another realm. I knew he was lying, but I could not take that chance."

Bruce glanced at them. "You know, maybe you talk to each other, about everything Odin said or did to each other. So you won't be surprised anymore."

Loki sighed. "I do not talk to people."

Thor looked hurt. "You used to speak with me. I remember your wife complaining because you spent more time with me than with her. She hardly ever complained."

Loki stood. "Fine. You wish to know how horrible father was to me, I will tell you. He ripped my children from me. Killed one of them. Threatened all of them. Threatened you. Killed my wife. He told me I was never good enough for him. No matter what I did he still loved you more!" Loki started shaking. "I just wanted him to love me. The way mother said he did. The way my wife said he never could."

Thor suddenly grabbed his brother in a hug. "I am so sorry my brother. I should have noticed how horrible he was to you. I should have known. I am so sorry." he started to cry.

Loki stood still for a few moments before he started to struggle. "Thor you idiot let me go! We talked about you hugging me! You are acting ridiculous."

Thor held him tighter. "I love you so much my baby brother."

Loki stopped moving. He suddenly broke down and started to cry. The other Avengers decided it was best to leave them alone and went off to do their own thing.

Near sunset Loki's children came back. They were laughing and each had one shopping bag. Loki was asleep on the couch, Thor sitting next to him reading a book.

Hel rolled her eyes. "Of course he fell asleep with Uncle Thor."

Vali blinked and looked at his siblings. "Mother always said if it were allowed father would have married Uncle Thor."

Jane looked at him in alarm, glad that Thor had not noticed them yet.

Fenrir shrugged. "It is allowed now. We only have Aunt Jane in the way. Though I like her, so I don't want anything to happen to her."

Jormungandr shook his head. "Dad would never hurt Aunt Jane. He knows that Uncle Thor loves her and he would never do anything to hurt Uncle Thor."

Sleipnir chuckled. "Except the time he tried to kill him a few years ago."

Fenrir shoved him. "He was going through a tough time. He'd just found out he was adopted. So everything he went through was for nothing. You know, I bet if we weren't here, he would have died a long time ago."

Vali looked at him in alarm and Hel spoke quickly. "He means that we protect daddy. And that daddy is a lot more careful about what he does. So he can come home to us."

Vali narrowed his eyes. "I was turned into a wolf and killed my little brother. I then wondered the nine realms. I know what he meant." he stomped over to Thor and Loki. "Dad!" he jumped on Loki.

Loki shot up and grunted as Vali jumped on him. "Vali. Did you have fun today?"

Vali nodded. "I love Aunt Jane."

Loki looked back at Jane. "Aunt Jane?"

She flushed. "They asked how I knew Thor. I told them we were dating and the started to call me Aunt Jane. I really don't mind. But I'll ask them to stop if you do."

Loki shook his head. "I don't mind." he stood and hugged each of his children. "How was your day? Did all of you have fun?" 

They each nodded. "Fenrir looked at Jane. "Aunt Jane was telling us about the Avengers. They sound so much fun. She also told us about how you saved her from Dark Elves. That is so cool."

Sleipnir nodded. "You are the coolest mom in the worlds."

Loki chuckled. "Yeah, I think I am to." he looked at his other children. "Am I also the coolest dad?"

Vali nodded. "Of course!"

Jane smiled as Vali buried his head in his fathers side. "It really was fun spending the day with them Loki. They were all very well behaved, well, except for once but it was funny."

Fenrir laughed. "We are the children of the Trickster, we had to preform a few tricks."

Jormungandr yawned. "Dad can we go home now? We've done a lot today. But if we go can we come back?"

Fenrir nodded. "I want to spend some more time with the Avengers. Sleipnir does to."

Sleipnir nodded. "If its alright with you mom."

Loki sighed. "Of course it is. We will have to wait for Uncle Thor to okay it though. I don't want you showing up at the same time something attacks them. Because then I would have to get involved and I don't want you to see that. It would not be pretty."

Hel giggled. "Over protective daddy!" she hugged him. 

Loki rolled his eyes. "Okay, come on. Back on the elevator. Home for all of us for story time and then bed."

Fenrir looked at him in shock. "But dad! Sleipnir and I shouldn't have a bed time! We are the Midgardian equivalent of Twenty-one and Twenty-three. Around those ages."

Loki shook his head. "My house my rules. Besides, you do want to sleep in your own form, don't you?"

Fenrir grumbled. "Whatever."

Vali pulled on his dad's shirt. "Dad...do I have to change back to?" he sounded so small.

Loki picked him up. "Of course not. You have have to change back again if you do not want to. I will teach you how to shift within a shift. It will be a little harder, but if you want we can do it." he smiled at his son.

Vali smiled. His other children headed for the elevator. Loki looked at Jane. "Thank you for watching them." he turned. "And Thor, thank you for today. I needed to talk."

Thor smiled. "It was my pleasure little brother."

Now that Jane knew what to look for she noticed the slight pain in Loki's eyes as Thor called him brother. Loki nodded. "My children will be coming back, with or without permission you know, so you better make sure to keep Midgard safe." he stepped onto the elevator and it closed right as the kids started talking.

Thor walked over to Jane. "My brother loves his children very much, and they seem to love you. It is nice to see all of them happy again. I missed seeing my brother happy."

Jane looked at Thor and thought about telling him what the children had said, but she changed her mind. Thor had just gotten his brother back and Loki was actually happy. She wasn't going to ruin that. "I can't wait for them to come back."

Thor laughed. "I'm sure Tony can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Might make more....not sure yet


End file.
